When Someone Knows You That Well
by Bren Gail
Summary: CCOAC Rainbow Challenge Response. When someone knows you that well, there is no need to hide, because that person would see the truth behind the lie. Hotch had not only escaped his demons for a few moments, but also unthinkingly let Garcia help him.


**_TODAY, October 15, 2011 is the last day to nominate your favorite stories for the 2011 Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Check out the Chit Chat On Author's Corner for more information!_**

* * *

><p><em>This story is a response to the Chit Chat On Author's Corner All The Colors of The Rainbow. The character that I chose to write about was Penelope Garcia and my assigned extra character was Aaron Hotchner. The sentence that I was assigned was written by aslyci1315 and that sentence is: The innocent red balloon floated up towards the sky with its string waving through the air as if it was inviting him to come along.<em>

_Country Song Prompt: Blake Shelton, When Someone Knows You That Well_

* * *

><p><strong>When Someone Knows You That Well<strong>

_"I took care of everybody's pain except for mine." - Blake Shelton, When Someone Knows You That Well_

The innocent red balloon floated up towards the sky with its string waving through the air as if inviting him to come along. As he held two drinks in his left hand and one in his left, in front of the vending machines and beside the restrooms, he continued to stare at the escaping balloon until the human eye could no longer see it.

Aaron Hotchner wanted to escape his demons if only for a few moments. Today was the first anniversary of Haley's death. He had taken a few days off to help Jack through his memories and grief, yet there was no one to help him and if there were, he would not know whether he would let them.

He shook his head to clear it before he scanned the park for both Jessica and Jack. Jessica had been a Godsend to both him and more importantly to Jack. Even though neither Jessica nor anyone else could ever replace Haley as his mother, it was slightly comforting to know that whenever he was working that Jack was safely in his aunt's loving and capable care. He spotted the pair sitting on a long bench with Penelope Garcia feeding the birds.

He blinked as if not believing his eyes, but the sight before him did not change. Jack was nestled in between the two blonde-haired women, Jessica on his left and Garcia on his right. He walked the several meter walk from the rest area to the bench that the trio had occupied. He slightly smiled as he realized that the bench was not far away from the swing set and tornado slide, which were Jack's two favorites

Jack was the first to realize that he was walking toward them.

"Hi, Daddy!" He greeted cheerfully. "Look, I find Ms. Pen'l'pe."

"You found Ms. Penelope." Aaron gently corrected his grammar as he handed Jack and Jessica their bottle of water that he had gotten out of the vending machine moments before he had encountered the red balloon.

"Oh, okay, I found Ms. Pen'l'pe!" Jack happily resaid before he started talking a mile a minute. "Did you know that Ms. Pen'l'pe loves birds? And she loves feeding them? I love birds! And feeding them!"

"No, I did not know, but I know now." Aaron replied as he tenderly ruffled Jack's hair.

"Not the hair, Daddy." Jack cringed, "Anything but the hair!"

Before anyone could respond to the uncharacteristic comment, Jack grabbed Jessica's hand and started to tug her toward the swing set. "Bye Daddy. Bye Ms. Pen'l'pe!"

"Bye, Penelope, it was nice talking to you." Jessica stated as she pretended that Jack was pulling her instead of actually following him. Before they were out of earshot, Jessica added. "We'll have to get together sometime."

"See you later, Jessica." Penelope stated as she waved at the older woman. "I agree, we must get together soon!"

Penelope turned to Hotch. "Ah, Hotch, you've got yourself a little Jesse Katsopolis in the making."

Hotch looked at her blankly as he sat down beside her and positioned himself so that he was looking at her.

"Uh, wow." Penelope stated as she realized that he had no clue as to who she was talking about. She pursed her lips as if attempting to think of a way to explain it, before deciding to say. "Uncle Jesse from Full House?"

His face lightened in realization, before he revealed with a small smile. "Haley loved Full House. Joey was her favorite."

"Oh." She mouthed before she changed the subject not quite sure whether he wanted to talk about her or the importance of today's date. If he wanted to talk then she would listen, but she highly doubted that he wanted to talk about his pain. "So, Boss Man, what have you been up to? You gave Reid quite the scare the other morning."

"I've been spending time with Jack mostly." Aaron answered before he added. "I've gotten some Christmas Shopping done so there should not be any last minute shopping horror stories to share at the New Year's Party."

"That's always good." She replied before she stated. "Another time, you'll have to tell me what you've gotten Jack so that he doesn't get a duplicate gift from me."

"I'm certain that whatever you decide to get him will be unique," He paused as he smirked at the look that she gave him. "However, I will make a list of what Jessica and I have gotten him thus far. It will be on your desk the minute I return to the office. Speaking of the office how is the team?"

"You lasted longer than I thought you would've, but I'm glad that I was wrong." She declared.

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her comment as he playfully responded. "I don't think that I heard you right. Did _The_ Penelope Garcia admit to being wrong?"

She glared at him for a few seconds before smiling and chuckling.

Although, his grin was genuine, the haunted look from his eyes did not deter from its semi-permanent place. Her smile faltered as she noticed it and his grin slightly faltered too as he realized that what she had seen.

She sighed before she stated. "You can be quite the dashing comedian when you want to be, but Boss Man you aren't fooling me at all. Just so you know, I understand that you like to keep your private life away from work, but please remember that I am here for you at anytime and anywhere."

She gasped in surprise when she felt him take her right hand into his left and laced his fingers through hers.

He broke the silence between them before it got too awkward. "Penelope, thank you."

She smiled sadly before she tried to respond, but was prevented from doing so. "Hotch."

He interrupted her. "I remember that there was a time when you called me Aaron." He paused as he caressed the entangled knuckles of her right hand with his left fingertips.

She sighed before she gasped. She tried subtly to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened comforting.

"It used to make me smile whenever it was inappropriate." He sighed as he loosened his grip on her hand, but was pleasantly surprised when she did not remove it. "Did you know that Gideon called me out on it a few times?"

She swallowed and blinked before she responded. "Aaron, I'd do almost anything to be able to put a smile on your face, because you've seen entirely too much bad within your both your personal and professional lives." She blushed and quickly changed the topic when she realized that what she said, could be construed as a double entendre. "Gideon was a sour puss that liked to rain on everyone's fun. He accused me of thinking that he was sweet on me." She snorted and he smiled. "Puh-leese, I know that those flowers weren't from him, but it was awfully sweet of the person who did send me my favorite flowers."

"That person," He began as he played along with her. "Who sent you those flowers might have wanted you to know that you were special and appreciated even though it seemed that might not have been always conveyed."

"I've always felt special and appreciated," She paused as if finished, but decided to add. "Even through the mean comments and unnecessary orders."

"You're welcome, Penelope." He answered the unspoken thank you.

She swallowed as she began to get lost in his brown eyes. She smiled and cheerfully changed the subject as she looked toward Jack and Jessica who had left the swing set in favor of the tornado slide. "But to answer your question about the team, we're good, they're working a case a few towns away. Rossi gave me the rest of the day off so I decided to stay close to Quantico in case he decided to change his mind."

He blinked before he responded. "Dave gave the best analyst the day off?"

"Well, it wasn't that cut and dry." Penelope stated as she squirmed under his intense gaze.

"What happened," Aaron demanded.

"Morgan had a pissy attitude and I might have done something to his phone." She answered before she pursed her lips and tried to look innocent.

He didn't quite buy the innocence she tried to display. "What?" He asked not quite sure he understood what she implied. "Why?"

"Don't look at me like that Aaron." She pleaded. "I would never ever do something that would put him or the team in danger," She quickly added. "Again."

"What did you do and why did Derek have a pissy attitude."

"Derek got mad that I didn't tell him that Kevin broke up with me."

He blinked and because she did not exhibit any regret or heartbreak over the break up, he did not respond to the surprising news. "Okay, but what did you do to his phone?"

"I might have disabled all of the ring tones, except for the loudest and shrillest of them all."

He shook his head and grinned before he asked. "And Rossi sent you home because of a prank?"

Penelope pursed her lips and considered the wording of what she wanted to ask. "Would you not have?"

"No," He shook his head as he still grinned at Dave's overreacting. "I would have asked you to change the ring tone back."

"Well, Mr. He Thinks He Is The Boss Man, did not think of that. He is not as considerate as you are, but alas I do understand his anger. I hate that ring tone; it's the one that Kevin always used."

"Why was Dave angry? Did you change his ring tone too?" He asked puzzled.

"No," She replied before she elaborated. "But Dave paired himself with Morgan so he wouldn't have to deal with Reid."

He blankly looked at her. "Deal with Reid?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't with them on that case. Mr. He Believes He Knows Everything got a bad case of poison ivy, but wouldn't have if he had listened to Reid's warning not to touch the plant, but no Rossi refused to believe that it was poison ivy."

Aaron replied as he shook his head in disbelief. "Dave never did like someone telling him I told you so."

"But Reid hasn't." Penelope replied perplexed.

"He doesn't have to," He answered before he elaborated. "Dave just looking at him will remind him that he did tell him so. He'll forget about the incident in a few days."

"I sure hope so, because if he doesn't, I might just reorganize his office." She plotted.

"Penelope." Aaron attempted for his tone to be stern, yet by the time he got to the el in her name, he had started laughing.

"He can send me home, but he can't fire me." She stated cheerfully.

"Remind me never to piss you off ever again." He stated between laughs.

She smiled as she replied. "I won't have to, because whenever you have it was justifiable."

He looked into her brown eyes for several minutes before he asked. "Even the time when I had you profile an Unsub?"

"Even the times that you had me profile Unsubs." She answered.

He smiled sheepishly before he stated. "Really? You don't have to pacify me."

She shook her head and smiled as she retorted. "I'm not, even those times you pissed me off, it was justifiable, but that is something that I've always respected and admired about you, Aaron. You do what needs to be done before it needs to be. Just remember something for me, okay?"

"Okay." He readily agreed before he asked. "What do I need to remember?"

"You don't need to be strong and persevering all of the time." She replied before she revealed. "If needed, there are those around you that will be able to pick up the pieces if only you let them."

"Penelope," Aaron retorted, but was prevented from saying what he wanted to, because Jack had ran up to the them with Jessica not too far behind him. "We'll talk later."

She nodded before she jerked her hand away from his and said her polite goodbye to Jack, Jessica, and finally Aaron.

"Hey, buddy, did you have fun playing with your Aunt Jessica?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, we had a blast!" Jack exuberantly stated even though he should be exhausted as hard and long as he was playing.

He listened to Jack as he continued to talk about how much fun and what he played on, but his eyes never left the retreating figure of one, Penelope Garcia.

When someone knows you that well, there is no need to hide what you are feeling, because that person would see the truth behind the lie. Aaron Hotchner had not only escaped his demons for a few moments, but also unthinkingly let Penelope Garcia help him.

When the memories got to be to much to handle, he would remember the past forty-five minutes, the knowing look in Penelope's eye, and what she had told him verbally and non-verbally.

If needed, she would be there to pick up the pieces.

Perhaps someday he would allow her to do so.


End file.
